


Sonata for Two Pianos

by janeycorn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Classical Music, College, Fluff, M/M, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeycorn/pseuds/janeycorn
Summary: Baekhyun saw Yixing for the first time his first week of University.  Yixing met Baekhyun for the first time by sheer accident.  Their passion and love for classical music as pianists is only the beginning as their love for each other blossoms.





	Sonata for Two Pianos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for allowing me to participate in the bonus round. It's my first time joining any fest despite having written fics in the past on different sites.  
> To the prompter, you really inspired me to write about a topic I enjoy which is classical music and my favorite couple BaekXing! I hope I meet all your expectations and don't disappoint you with my story.  
> A very special thanks to my beta reader, Leanna. I am horrible at catching most of my own mistakes, so you help me out tremendously.  
> To all the other readers who decided to give my story a try, I hope you enjoy this little piece of fluffyness. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy every moment!

The first time they ever met was in college.  Baekhyun was a freshman at Seoul National University, he had worked really hard to get into their college of music.  Many sleepless nights making sure his piece had been perfect. He was rooming with Chanyeol, they had known each other since they were children. Both had attended the same music academies growing up and some of his closest friends actually went to school here. 

He had been in classes for two weeks when he walked past one of the practice rooms and heard a beautiful melody coming from one of the rooms.  He walked up to the small window built into the door to peek in, there was a boy, well more like man, about his age, dressed in a white sweater and jeans.  He had dark hair, neatly swept away from his face, he could see his side profile and he had a beautiful face. What really drew him in was his piano. 

There was with this absolute look of perfection, sitting in front of a white Steinway, playing one of his favorite pieces, Piano Sonata No. 14 “Quasi una Fantasia,” or more commonly known as Moonlight Sonata, by Beethoven.  He had heard this piece a million times, he had played this piece hundreds of times, but whoever this was, played the piano like it was sacred, something to be worshiped, and the music he produced was by far the most beautiful sound his ears ever had the pleasure of hearing. He was so enraptured he hadn’t heard someone come up beside him until they whispered in his ear.

“That’s Lay.”

Jumping about a foot into the air, he still somehow managed to not create a sound, Baekhyun turned.

“Jesus…. Minseok-hyung, you scared me. When did you get here?” he replied whispering back.

“A while ago, you were just too busy gawking at Xing.”

“Xing? I thought you said his name is Lay?”

“His real name is Zhang Yixing, he uses Lay so people don’t struggle too much and don’t try to change the topic Baek-ah, you were so oblivious to the world someone could have stolen all your belongings and you wouldn’t have even noticed.” A blush appeared on his face as he tried to answer,

“It---it's his music, that's all hyung! I swear!”

“Right…and I play the cello, not the violin.”

“Hyung….

“Alright, I’ll let it go...for now.  Xing is a prodigy.  He's actually from China and transferred this year here from his old university. Wanted to be closer to home, but the music programs in China weren’t as promising to continue developing his skills.”

“He's amazing.  I wish I could play the way he does.  How do you know him hyung?”

“We share some classes together.  He's a good person.  The teachers love him and everyone wants to be his friend, but he is a bit reserved and I have only seen him speak to a few people more than once.  He says I remind him of his best friend in China, so we've developed a bit of a friendship.  Maybe, I can introduce you sometime? ----Huh? What do you say?”

If the slight nudge that came with the end of that statement wasn’t enough of a clue, Baekhyun realized his friend clearly thought he liked Yixing or Lay or whatever you want to call him.

“Hyung….”  He reluctantly started to walk away from the door and the beautiful piano playing the continued without interruption.

“I wish I could play like he does, that's all.  I admire his skills.”

“Everyone does, but you're also an excellent pianist Baekhyun.  You want to meet him?”

“No….no…. I mean, I would rather it happen naturally if I am going to meet a talented pianist like him.  We go to the same school, maybe we will run into each other again.” Baekhyun said blushing again.

~

Yixing always knew music was something he wanted to do. Growing up his parents left for the city in search of jobs so that his family could have a better life, because of this he grew up with his grandparents.  He never went into formal training for music as a child, but he knew he loved music and when he turned 13 he saw his first piano in person.  He walked up to it and with a melody in his head he sat down and tried playing.  He was able to play an entire tune by ear with very little trouble and this was when he realized that music was going to be his life.

After a lot of begging, he convinced his grandparents to allow him to look for a school where they had a music program.  That was how he found Hunan Normal University High School.  Once accepted he very quickly became known as a genius for his musical abilities despite his lack of training, and was requested to audition at the Central Conservatory of Music in Beijing. 

At the age of 14 he was accepted to the most prestigious music school in China and he moved away from home.  He struggled with classes, but his musical talent grew and he entered numerous competitions, winning first prize at the Xing Hai Cup for pianists and consequently first prize for outstanding artistic performance at the International Competition for Young Pianists in Germany.  He had his first public recital at the Beijing Concert Hall at the age of 15 playing Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2.  However, he missed home despite his love for music, his family supported him and encouraged him to continue his pursuit of music and this led to more competitions and his enrollment into the Julliard School.  Now at only 19, he was back closer to home, but not quite there. 

His choice to not return to Beijing was primarily due to the fact that his favorite professor had moved to Seoul and into Seoul National University as part of their music program.  The conservatory had never been home, but Professor Zhu Guoren had been the reason he had thrived and grown as a pianist and if he was going to return he needed to be near the professor that had aided him in becoming a better musician. Now he found himself in Seoul, with some knowledge of the language, but not as fluent as he would wish.  Luckily, he had managed to make some friends already, which was more than he could say when he was at Julliard, let alone the conservatory in Beijing.

Competition had always been fierce at the conservatory, but here people seemed friendlier and much more open to friendship.  He had been tentative at first, thinking perhaps it would be similar, however he quickly made friends with his roommate, Junmyeon, and in classes it seemed word had spread about who he was, though at the moment his interactions had only led him to develop a friendship with Minseok. Junmyeon had a little brother that also attended school here, Sehun, although taller than his older brother he was fun to be around and he and his best friend Jongin always made their dorm a lively place whenever they came to visit.  Life in Seoul was promising and because he was in a much closer time zone to his home in Changsha he got to speak to his family on a regular basis. 

Classes had only been in session a month when on a beautiful autumn day, he had been heading to the practice rooms and he bumped into someone.  About the same height as himself, wearing a light blue sweater, littered with rabbits and collar of a light pink dress shirt just coming over the top, a pair of dark pants and his hair an almost platinum blonde tone, Yixing had never seen a more handsome man in his life.  Or at least it felt that way the moment he laid his eyes on him.  They’d bumped into each other hard enough that they had both dropped their books all over the floor. 

“I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Yixing.  “I didn’t see you, it was my fault.  Are you ok?  I didn’t hurt you, did I?” bending toward the ground to pick up both of their books which were haphazardly strewn on the floor.

Baekhyun just stared lost in his thoughts as he saw Yixing bend over and begin to pick up their things.  He couldn’t believe it, he had just literally run into the one person he could not get his mind off of. Here he was speaking to him. Snapping out of his internal thoughts, Baekhyun cleared his throat.

“I…. I am fine….no harm done.” He then bent down too help Yixing.

“I was looking down, it was my fault.”

“No….no I should have been more careful, I was just listening to a recording of myself playing a piece and wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings.  My name is Baekhyun by the way.  Byun Baekhyun…. Wait, I am sorry, I sound like I am introducing myself like I am James Bond, I mean, I just wanted to give you my full—”

Yixing began to laugh and it was the sweetest laugh Baekhyun thought he has ever heard.

“You’re cute.  Did you know that Byun Baekhyun?”

A blush immediately painted Baekhyun’s face.

“Uh— thank you.  I mean…. yea, thank you?”

Finally, both stood up and all Baekhyun wanted to do was run away in sheer embarrassment.  Here was Zhang Yixing speaking to him and he was a stuttering mess and not only that, but Yixing had called him cute.  He thought he was cute.

“What do you play?”

“Oh…. piano.”

Yixing looked at Baekhyun as he said this and with a hint of a blush on his cheeks and found him to be the cutest person he had ever met or seen. 

“I’d love to hear you play Baekhyun.  My name is Yixing by the way.”

“Really? I mean…. I would love to play…for you.  I have heard you play and you are such an amazing pianist and Minseok hyung has spoken so highly of you….”

“Oh…. you know Minseok hyung too?  That’s great.  Let’s get to know each other and please take care of me.”

“No, please take care of me Yixing hyung.”

As they both stared at each other they could tell this would be the start of something amazing for the both of them.

~

“Hyungggggg……Hyungieeeeee…. Lay hyungggggg!!!”

With grogginess Yixing walked toward his dorm room door, and there stood Baekhyun.  It had been a few weeks since they first ran into each other and they saw and spoke to each other daily ever since that fateful day. Yixing never thought he would meet someone who could capture his attention as much as Baekhyun had in such a short amount of time. He had talked to his grandmother about Baekhyun, quite a lot actually, and just a few days ago she had said something that had caught him completely off guard.

“Yixing, you know we love you right?”

“Of course, grandma, I love you as well. Everything I do is to make you all proud of me.”

“Xing…. we are always proud of you.  I know…. I know you have never dated anyone, and, I want to say this to you because I want you to know that we will always be proud of you, no matter who you choose to be with in the future.”

“Grandma, why are you saying this?”

“Xing…. you like Baekhyun right?”

“Well, yea…. we’re friends.  Of course, I like Baekhyun.”

“No sweetheart, I mean, you LIKE Baekhyun.”

“I mean – I – I hadn’t really thought of it…. Baekhyun is special, but….”

“Think about it Xing and just do your grandma a favor?”

“Whatever you ask of me.”

“Follow your heart and if it’s Baekhyun, we can’t wait to meet him one day.”

Now as Baekhyun stood at his door with his pouty face and a personality that just screamed love me, Yixing in his semi drowsy state realized his grandmother was probably right.  He really liked Baekhyun.  Question was, did Baekhyun like him back.

“Hyung…. I thought we were going to have breakfast together and go to the practice rooms? You promised hyung.”

“I know…. I fell asleep, give me 15 minutes Baek.  Sit down, I will be right out.”

Walking toward the couch, Baekhyun stuck out his tongue at Yixing.

“Ok…. hurry hyung or I will leave you behind.” Ending the statement with a wink.

Baekhyun watched as Yixing walked back into his room. Sitting on the couch he thought about the past few weeks and how quickly he and Yixing had become close. Even Minseok hyung was surprised by how quickly Yixing had warmed up to him.  He could claim it was his amazing charms and even better personality, but he really hoped it was more than that.  He knew that he liked Yixing as more than a friend. 

In his life, he had dated more than one girl, but he always knew that he liked boys more.  His family confronted him before he left home to come to school about it.  His father had not been happy, but had relented that despite his beliefs, he would support Baekhyun in anything he did in his life because he was his son and he would love him no matter what.  He had always feared what his parents would think or say.  His older brother was also someone he was afraid to disappoint, but in the end, he had been the most supportive and had told him privately that he had already known and as his big brother he would always defend and support him.  Baekhyun was blessed to have his family. 

While Yixing was changing, Baekhyun decided to sit in the little nook.  As he sat there all he could think about what his feelings for Yixing, but he didn’t feel like the timing was right to tell Yixing how he felt, just yet.  They had only their friendship He didn’t want to ruin what they had just begun having.  He sat there and thought about the first time he saw Yixing and how amazed he was by his skills and his appearance.  He honestly did not think he would strike up a friendship with him, despite the fact that they went to the same school and shared mutual friends.  Here was now, sat in his apartment, waiting for him to come out so they could have breakfast.  With that last thought in mine, Yixing exited his bedroom.

“Baekhyun-ah, I am ready.  Let’s go!”

All Baekhyun could do was stare.  He was literally perfection as he came out and towards him.  He had clearly styled his hair and it was parted off to the side, he had a light blue plaid button-down shirt and some jeans that had slight tears along them and of course he was wearing his favorite pair of black converse on.  As he walked toward him and Baekhyun could think was how much sense it made for him to find Yixing attractive. Someone would be crazy not to.

“Baekhyun-ah, are you ready now?  I think I lost you.”

“Ahhh…. sorry Hyung, I was just thinking about the piece I am working on and I am not feeling very confident.  I wish I had your confidence and skills with the piano.  You make such beautiful music hyung.  I wish I was more like you.”

“I don’t think I am confident Baek or that I have more skills.  We both work hard.  That’s all any of us can do, work hard and work harder to be better….” Yixing grabbed Baekhyun’s hand in his and lightly ghosted his fingers over his hand “…. you have pianist hands Baekhyunie.  They’re so perfect and beautiful and were made to play music.  These are the hands of a talented person, never doubt that.”

Yixing looked up and Baekhyun had the softest smile on his face as he stared at Yixing and suddenly he threw his arms around him.  Yixing slowly wrapped his arms around Baekhyun in return.

“Hyung, you know you’re the best right.”

“I don’t know about that, but you know I believe in your abilities and the piece they’ve given you is one that I know fits your perfectly.”

“Really, hyung?”

 “Yes.  Petrouchka by Stravinksi is this upbeat, almost happy dance, that is layered with so many emotions.  Just like you Baekhyunie.  It embodies exactly the kind of person I think you are.  So many layers behind that smile of yours and your happy personality, but all of them are deeper and more beautiful than the next.”

As soon as Yixing finished those words, Baekhyun tightened his hold even more before pulling back and staring Yixing straight in the eyes.

“Hyung, I am your favorite, aren’t I?”

“Favorite?  Ummmm…. I mean….”

“Yea, I know I am.  Minseok hyung is going to be so upset I am your favorite, but I knew it was me all along.” A mischievous glint appeared in Baekhyuns eyes as a little half smile appeared.

“Well….” said Yixing, “I suppose you are my favorite Baekhyunie.  I mean, who else is going to come to breakfast with me and cling like a little koala bear.”

“No one, but me hyung.  It’s why I am your favorite.”

They both looked at each other and burst into laughter.  These small moments where the reason why Baekhyun knew he was falling for Yixing.  No one really played along with Baekhyun as much as Yixing did.  Looking at Yixing once more, Baekhyun let out a scream.

“Ahhhhh…. Hyung, play with me.  For the exhibition.  Be my partner?”

“Partner, you want to duet?”

“Yes, hyung, let’s play a duet for the exhibition.”

“Baekhyunie, I’ve never really played a duet with anyone before on the piano.  Are you sure?  Wouldn’t you rather find someone else?”

“No one else, but you could do this with me hyung.  Besides, I am your favorite right?  You can’t say no!”

Yixing stared at Baekhyun and realized that he didn’t want to disappoint him in any way.  Yes, he had always had this type of desire to prove himself and what he could do, for the sake of his family and for himself, but Baekhyun asking him was a different level.  It meant that Baekhyun trusted him and he wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

“No, no I can’t Baekhyunie.”  Baekhyun gave him the sweetest smile, grabbed him hand and walking toward the door of his apartment.

“Breakfast time hyung!”

He was in deep.

~

The exhibition that Seoul National University put together for their College of Music was known for being the quintessential event of the year.  This was where students in their final year of studies wanted to be in for the main night in order to be seen by music directors in order to be invited to orchestra auditions.  The weeklong event was something most students looked forward to and everyone in the college had to participate in.  Auditions were held and a panel of professors decided the placement of the students for the event performances.

Baekhyun was nervous.  His audition was today with Yixing, but above that one of his professors requested he audition for a solo performance as well.  He had spent every spare moment in the practice rooms with Yixing in order to get both performances right and he wasn’t sure he could pull it off.  He was set to play Piano Concerto No. 1 in E minor, Op. 11 by Chopin.  Yixing kept assuring him that he was beyond ready.  That his performance of the piece was nothing short of spectacular, but he wasn’t convinced.  As for his piece with Yixing, they had chosen to do Mozart.  Sonata for Two pianos in D, K. 448, all 3 movements.  The moment he began playing with Yixing, he knew they were a perfect fit.  The way the music flowed between them was anything short of spectacular.  He never knew he could play so well, until he began playing with Yixing.  It was almost as if playing with him made his abilities better, but really what it boiled down to was that he wanted to prove to Yixing he could be his partner.  In more ways than one.  Now he sat by himself in front of the auditorium waiting for his turn for his solo audition.  Stewing in his own nerves he suddenly felt someone cover his eyes.

“Waaaaah!” He flailed his arms and almost fell off the bend, but they grabbed him by the waist before he could.

“Baekhyunie, it’s me.  I just wanted to see how you were doing?”

“Yahhhh, Xing hyung.  I almost had a heart attack.”

“Sorry.  I wanted to make sure you weren’t nervous.  You are more than ready.”

“How’d your solo audition go hyung?”

“As good as can be expected, but I thought my transitions could have been smoother.”

“Hyung, you played Rachmaninoff’s Piano Concerto No. 2.  I have no doubt in my mind you were beyond superb.  You are a genius hyung.  I wish I was more like you.”

“You’re perfect Baekhyunie.”

“Byun Baekhyun.  Will Byun Baekhyun please make way to the auditorium.”

Seeing Baekhyun racked with anxiety, Yixing took his hands and looking him straight in the eyes said, “Baek, you’re perfect.  I mean it.  You will do great.  You know the piece, you play it skillfully and I can feel your heart in the performance.  You are beyond ready.  Make sure you relax and play for you, not anyone else.  You can do it.  I will be out here waiting and when you’re done we will go for a snack before we come back for our duet audition.  Show them what Byun Baekhyun is made of.”

 Baekhyun walked into the auditorium, up the steps to the stage and proceeded to introduce himself.

“Good Morning, my name is Byun Baekhyun.  I am a freshman majoring in Classical Music with a focus on the Piano.  I will be performing Chopin’s Piano Concerto No. 1 in E Minor, Op. 11.  Please look upon me favorably.”  Taking a bow, he slowly walked up to the piano and took a seat.  Before he started his mind instantly went to Yixing and what he had said to him.  He could do this.  He could show to everyone how good he was.  He could prove how good he was for Yixing.  Then he started playing the opening notes and he knew it would be perfect.

Yixing sat on the bench outside the auditorium, trying to patiently wait for Baekhyun when Minseok walked up to him.

“Xing-ah, what are you doing out here?”

“Waiting for Baekhyun-ah.  He was nervous for his performance hyung.  I just want to see how he did.”

Minseok took a seat next to Yixing, “Xing, you like Baekhyun right?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean.  I’ve seen the way you look at him.  I have seen the way you change when he’s around.  It’s like he becomes the center of your universe and Zhang Yixing revolves around the sun that is Byun Baekhyun.”

Letting out a sigh, Yixing turned to face Minseok directly after he took a seat next to him.

“Hyung, are you sure we haven’t known each other our whole lives?  How do you always do that?”

“You mean know…. Xing, we may have become friends recently, but I will openly admit, you are the closest friend I have here.  You and I must have been best friends in another life, because I always feel like I have known you a lifetime and since we’re clearly friends from a past life, listen to this hyung.  Tell Baek how you feel.  You two are the best for each other.  I’ve never seen two people more perfect for each other.  A love story for the ages Xing.  Two pianists in love.”

“Hyungggg…. what if he doesn’t see me that way?”

“You two have known each other for almost a whole year.  You spend almost every moment together.  You’ve spent a good majority of your time prepping for this exhibition, would Baekhyun ever willingly spend time with someone he didn’t care about?  Don’t answer that, because we both know he wouldn’t.  He literally breathes you.  You’ve both been dancing around your feelings for a year and I know you like him Yixing.”

In the quietest voice imaginable, barely discernable even to Minseok’s ears, Yixing said, “I love him hyung.”

They both stared at each other and Minseok smiled at Yixing and lightly placed his hand on his shoulder.

“I know.  So, tell him.”

“Hyung, why tell me this today?”

“Because the school year is almost up and we both know if you don’t say something it will be like this forever.  You are tiptoeing around your feeling for Baekhyun.  If something goes wrong, I will be here, but I know it won’t.  Find the moment Yixing and tell him.  Just remember to invite me to the wedding eh?!” Minseok said with a light jab to Yixing’s ribs.

  Yixing sputtered, looked at Minseok again and they both began to laugh.  “Thank you hyung.  You really are my best friend.  Now I have to find someone for you!”

“Yahhh, I can find someone for myself, thank you very much.”

“I bet you and Luhan would be great together.”

“Maybe if you can convince him to come here, we can talk about it.”

“Ohhhh…did I forget to tell you hyung.  He is coming for the holidays.”

Minseok lightly glared at him, “You sneaky little brat.”

“It’s why we’re best friends hyung.”

“You’re lucky I love you……brat.”  Yixing just laughed some more, “You think it’s going well in there hyung?”

“He always doubts himself, but we both know he is a good pianist.”

“He is always saying I am a genius hyung, but I don’t feel that way.  All I ever wanted was to play music.  I don’t want him to compare himself to me.”

“Don’t worry.  I think he will realize just how good he is soon enough.  I think more than anything he just wishes to play like you do.  You make beautiful music Yixing.  The most beautiful music I have ever heard.  Who wouldn’t want to aspire to play like you do?!”

With a blush setting in, “Hyung! Stop.”

“Cute dongsaeng!  I’m leaving.  Tell me how his audition went and then your duet audition later today.”

As Minseok walked away and waved goodbye to Yixing he paused, placed his hand around his mouth and said loudly, “Tell him!” before he ran away.

Yixing just shook his head and laughed and suddenly he heard the door beside him open.  Out walked Baekhyun, very calmly, stoic.  Yixing instantly worried that something had gone wrong and stood up and walked over to Baekhyun.

“Baek, are you ok?  How did it go?”

Baekhyun looked at Yixing and a smile made its way to his face. 

“Hyung, that was the best I have ever played! I am so relieved it’s over.”

“I knew you would be amazing, Baekhyunie.  Now, how about I treat you to a snack before our audition later.”

With Yixing’s arm slung across his shoulders, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing’s waist.  “Ready whenever you are hyung.”

~

As they finished their snacks in the small café near the campus, Baekhyun watched as Yixing was looking at his phone, clearly texting someone and knowing him it was more than likely his family.  The audition had gone really well and he couldn’t be happier about how it had gone.  He was ecstatic with his performance.  He normally complained a lot because he never felt like he did as well as he wanted to, but for once he did.  He knew it was because of Yixing.  Yixing whom had made him strive to be a better pianist every day since the day they became friends.  Yixing whom supported him every time they went to the practice rooms together.  Yixing whom he has slowly fallen madly in love with.

The longer they stayed as friends the more he realized he was passionately in love with him.  He had a feeling deep in his heart that Yixing felt the same.  He hoped that before this school year ended he could bring himself to confess.  He wanted to tell Yixing just how much he loved him, but he was waiting.  For what, he didn’t know, but he would know when the moment was right.  For now, for now he was content with watching Yixing and being his friend.  His favorite.

More than anything he was looking forward to their audition tonight.  They would finally perform their duet outside of the practice rooms.  The fact of the matter was that the more they practiced together, the more he felt like his skills improved.  It was like an unintended side effect to being in the same room as greatness because that’s what Yixing was as a pianist.  Minseok described him as a prodigy the very first time Baekhyun saw him and he was more than inclined to agree with that.  Yixing was greatness in every aspect and every time they played together it felt like they were sharing a small piece of each other’s souls

“Baekhyunie, you’re not nervous for our duet are you?”

“No.  After earlier today, I feel great hyung.  I know we will be amazing together.  I actually can’t wait.”

“Me either, Baekhyunie.  I can’t wait.”

“Aren’t you glad I am your favorite hyung? Otherwise you wouldn’t be doing a duet with me!”

Yixing bursts into a loud laugh, “Yes, Baek, I am really glad you’re my favorite.  Now favorite, let’s get going.  We have an audition to get to.”

The walk back to the auditorium was silent.  Not an uncomfortable silence, the kind of silence one can only share with someone they trust implicitly.  The kind that two people can share when there doesn’t have to be any words between them for it to be comforting.  Normally Baekhyun was a talker, but these moments of silence that they both shared together were nice, mostly because it made them realize just how much they truly did care about one another.  For all the jokes and teasing that occurred between them, these were the moments when their thoughts usually went toward one another.

They sat on the bench, Yixing turned toward Baekhyun, “Baek, after the audition, I want to tell you something.”

“Tell me now hyung.”

“No, no, it’s better after.  Right now, I want us to focus on our performance.”  He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, “I have never done a duet before Baek, but I can’t wait to go in there and do this with you.”

“Me too, hyung.  I am sure they will be blown away.  Then again who isn’t when it comes to you on the piano, hyung?”

“Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, please proceed into the auditorium for your audition.”

“Let’s go Baekhyun!”

Walking together into the auditorium Baekhyun was excited.  This would probably be the one chance he would ever have at performing on a stage with Yixing.  To think he would be playing the piano next to one of the best pianists he had ever heard in his life.  Butterflies were running amok in his stomach, but they were excitement and not nerves.  Looking off to his side and he could tell Yixing was as calm and collected as he expected him to be.  It was like being on stage didn’t even remotely affect him.  He was born to be here.  Born to play.  He was so proud to be on this stage with him.

“Good evening, I’m Zhang Yixing.”

“I’m Byun Baekhyun and we will be performing Mozart’s Sonata for Two Pianos in D., K. 448.  Please be kind to us.”

Both walked over to the piano and calmly took a seat.  Baekhyun and Yixing would be facing each other as the pianos had been placed in a way where they would be able to directly see each other as they played.  Baekhyun looked toward Yixing, waiting for his cue.  Yixing nodded his head and they began.  Yixing had taken first piano, the lead, immediately they start in perfect unison.  They had practiced so long with each other that it was like complimenting each other was second nature.  Each other’s habit had been ingrained into each other over the course of the past few months.  Baekhyun had always been bothered by his piano playing style, but the more he played with Yixing, the more he learned to appreciate his own way of playing.  It was like Yixing molded himself to play perfectly with him every time.  The way Yixing played took you by the heart each and every time.  He could see why people called him a prodigy.

As they played, he began to feel like Yixing was putting more emotion into the piece then before.  It was drawing him in and he felt like he was almost pulling him in.  Like this performance was meant to draw him into a world Yixing was trying to create. Every pianissimo, every fortissimo was more vivid and vibrant than ever before.  He felt like Yixing was trying to tell him something with his music and he was trying to answer back with every inch of his soul even though he didn’t know what the question or answer was.  This was by far the best moment he has experienced in his life as a pianist.

Yixing didn’t know why, but as he kept playing he would look up and catch glimpses of Baekhyun and it was like his playing became more passionate.  He wanted Baekhyun to realize through this piece his true feelings.  The way he looked when he played, especially in this moment was glorious.  He looked so peaceful and passionate as he played that he felt like deep in his heart Baekhyun knew was he was answering to as they played.  He would take Minseok hyung's advice and would confess.  He’d already made up his mind before, but now he was certain.

When the piece ended, they took a bow and slowly made their way outside.

“Hyung…. we were amazing.  I don’t think I have ever played that way in my life.”

“You played brilliantly Baekhyunie.”

“Only because you guided me hyung.  I played well because you were my guide.”

“No Baek, you are so talented, you don’t even realize how great you are.”

“Baek……” Yixing took him by the hand and slowly guided him to the small grassy area ahead of the auditorium, “when I first came to Seoul, all I wanted was to find my professor who guided me and inspired me.  Then I met you.  I never realized how much someone could mean to me.”

Baekhyun stared almost expectantly at him.

“I stand under these stars Baekhyun because I have to tell you something.  We have known each other for almost a year and in that time, span I realized I cared for you as more than a friend.  You may not have realized it or maybe you did.  I have…. I’ve never done this before and I don’t know if I am doing a good job, but…. You are the best thing that could have happened to me in Seoul.  You’re my favorite…. you’re my favorite because…. because…. I love you Byun Baekhyun.  I truly and deeply and sincerely love you.  With every fiber of my being.  I never knew I could love someone the way I love you.”

Baekhyun just stared at the hand that Yixing grasped during his confession.  He loved him.  Yixing just told him that he loved him.  He was in love with him.  Looking up at Yixing, he let a smile gently grace his face.  Taking every ounce of bravery, he could muster, he slowly leaned in and gently kissed Yixing.  A touch of the lips that was meant to express how much he truly loved him back.

“I am your favorite and I expect that will never change hyung.” The smile on his face made Yixing slowly smile back at him.  “I love you too.  I have been in love with you from the moment I first saw you playing in that practice room a few weeks into the school year.  I love you hyung.  Thank you for loving me back.”

“How could I ever not fall in love with you?”

“Yea, I am pretty loveable.  I guess asking you to not fall in love with me would have been a more appropriate question.”

“Haha…. you’re so funny Baekhyunie.”

Moving forward Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Yixing and whispered, “I love you Zhang Yixing.  I really do.”

“I know Baek, I know.”

~

The walk back consisted of hand holding and a lot of stares and blushing.  Yixing had insisted on walking Baekhyun back to his place.  Baekhyun didn’t know how to act, it was like being confessed to made him lose all normal thought processes the longer he dwelled on it.  Before he even realized it, they were approaching his door.

Yixing turned to hold both of Baekhyun’s hands.

“Baek – I want you to know, that…that I hope this means we can be together now.”

“Hyung…. I – of course.  I love you.  I want to be together.”

“Good.  Heh. I never thought I would fall in love with someone so loud.” A smirk lightly graced Yixing’s face.

“Yahhhh! Hyung!”

Before he even realized it, Yixing had gently placed his hand on his face, a gentle caress across Baekhyun’s cheek made him close his eyes.  Relishing in the physical contact he had longed for with Yixing.  Suddenly lips were on his.  The kiss started gentle, a subtle press of lips and then Yixing began to slowly bring their lips to a slow drawing kiss.  Lips moved slowly and languidly across each other.  It was like he was pulling him into another world.  He remembered kissing other people in his life, but this kiss felt different than others he had experienced before.  This kiss was full of love.

It became more passionate.  Hands went into each other’s hair and lips moved in a far more hurried pace.  They were making out and Baekhyun didn’t want this moment to end.  All he could focus on were the lips that glided across his.  Who would have thought Yixing was such an amazing kisser.  They slowly pulled away from one another and leaned their foreheads together.  Lips still barely touching, “Hyung…are you trying to make me crazy?”

“Maybe a little Baek.” Small kisses were shared as they continued to speak.  “We should probably say goodnight.”

“Hyung – don’t go.”

“Baekhyunie….” With a light kiss against his lips one again, “We have to say goodnight.  It was a long day, you need rest.  I need rest.”

“Ugh – fine! But I want one more kiss.”

Yixing gave him a quick kiss and then a tap on the butt while simultaneously giving him a loving push toward the door.

“Goodnight Baekhyunie.  I love you.”

“I love you too hyung.  Goodnight.”

~

When Yixing called his family the following day he decided to tell his grandma the news first.  She had of course been the first one to express her suspicions that perhaps Baekhyun meant more to Yixing than he initially thought.  Yixing knew she would be more than happy to hear the news that he did indeed tell Baekhyun that he was in love with him.

“Grandma – I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Xing?”

“I finally told him.  I told Baekhyun I loved him.  We’ve decided to begin dating.”

“Ah – finally!  I knew you loved him Xing.”

“I do.  I really do.  I waited a while, didn’t I?”

“You did my little Xing.  That is just like you though.  Always being overly cautious because you want to be sure.  I am glad you two were finally able to be express your feelings.”

“Me too, grandma.”

“So, when do I get to meet him?”

“Grandma!”

“What? I want to meet my future grandson-in-law!”

“Oh my god.  Grandma.  I am so far away and yet you are making me embarrassed.”

“Then, that only means it’s true!”

 The conversation turned to more serious tones as Yixing realized he still needed to tell him grandfather and parents, but his grandmother.  His sweet, loving grandmother always knew how to put Yixing at ease when it came to anything and this was no different.”

“What will mom, dad and grandpa say?”

“They’ll say they love you and are happy you’re happy.”

“How can you be so sure grandma?”

“Because if they don’t grandma will be very upset and they know better to make me angry, but aside from that, we will always support you Xing.  Family means we always support each other.  I am positive you momma and your papa will be happy for you.  You will always be their baobei.  Now, when we finish talking make sure you tell them too.  I will handle your grandpa.”

“I love you grandma.”

“I love you too Xing.  Grandma is happy for you baobei.  She really is.”

At the same time this conversation was happening between Yixing and his grandmother, Baekhyun had actually received a video call on his KakaoTalk from his brother.  He went to grab his phone as he had been on the piano practicing some pieces for fun.

“Hyung!  You never call!  What brought this on?”

“Well, I was home bored and I thought to myself….I miss my dongsaeng, I should call.”

“You never miss me.”

“What??! I do.  I mean, who else am I going to throw the blame on when something goes wrong if not my adorable little dongsaeng that whines too much.”

“Yah! Hyung!”

“See – what did I say?”

“Hyung…. I – I have some news.”

“Uh-oh, you stuttered.  You never stutter.  You are so verbose it’s like you are literally a chatterbox.”

“Hyung – I am dating someone.  It’s serious.”

“How serious Baek?”

“We spent the better part of the school year being friends, but we both liked each other from the beginning.  He confessed to me hyung.  You have no idea how happy I am that he did.  I love him.  I have spent all year loving him and I want this to be it hyung.  I don’t want this to end.  I haven’t told him that, but I really don’t think I will ever find someone else I can ever love the way I love him.”

“Baek – I…. I am happy for you.  You’re my cute little brother.  I have always supported you and this is no different.  You know I will always want your happiness and if he makes you happy then, that’s all I or mom or dad can ask for.  It’s that Yixing kid, right?”

“Hyung! Yea – it’s Yixing.”

“I thought you liked him.  I mean, almost every conversation we had about your classes and school talked about Yixing.  Even mom and dad figured you liked him.  I am glad you found someone who loves you back Baek.  Mom and dad will support you.  So, don’t be afraid to tell them.”

“I know.  I know they will support me and Yixing.”

“Of course.  Can I tell them?”

“Why you?”

“Because – then I can be like, I knew it! I told you so!” His brother erupted into loud laughter as he continued his pretend conversation with their parents.

“Yah – be nice.  I am your cute brother.” 

“It’s why I do this. Heh.”

They talked for the better part of an hour and in that span of time his parents ended up on the call.  He decided to tell them and to his relief they were supportive.  His mom expected him to bring Yixing home on the next holidays so that she could “meet the boy who has stolen my son’s heart so complete.”  Above all else, he was just happy his dad was being his normal supportive self.  He really was lucky to have such a great family.  What would he do without them?  He was just glad he would never have to find out.

~

For Zhang Yixing and Byun Baekhyun school life was over.  They had grown personally as well as professionally.  Yixing was often traveling the world for performances.  He had, as expected, become well known as a pianist and surprisingly to some, but unsurprisingly to Yixing, so had Baekhyun.  Even more remarkable was the fact that Baekhyun was not just a pianist, he had become a well-rounded artist that could sing and act.  His popularity had soared in his final year as a musician and he was signed to a recording label.  Many had anticipated that with both of their busy schedules they would eventually fall apart.

Quite the opposite had actually occurred.  They were immensely dedicated to one another and as they both became busier, their phone calls, video calls, texts and any form of contact just increased.  There was full dedication.  The love they both had for one another could not be surpassed by anyone. 

Yixing had known when they had finally gotten together that he would never leave Baekhyun.  In his heart he knew he could never love anyone the way he loved Byun Baekhyun.  His heart belonged entirely to this man.  As he realized how essential he was in his life, Yixing had to make a choice.  In the end, he had decided he would stay in South Korea.  He wouldn’t leave Baekhyun and he wouldn’t force Baekhyun to choose.  He had become a well-recognized artist in South Korea and he did not want to jeopardize his career or his opportunities.  Fortunately, Yixing wasn’t limited to being in one specific place professionally as he mostly traveled as a pianist.  The hard part had been telling his family.

They had of course understood and had been supportive about Yixing’s decision.  It helped that this still meant they were only mere hours away from one another via airplane and that of course they all absolutely adored Baekhyun.  Baekhyun had become his mom’s second son, his grandmother’s grandson, but above all else his entire family realized just how much they both meant to each other.  Now, now had come the time.  Yixing would be proposing to Baekhyun.  They had been living together for about 2 years now and he had no doubt in his mind he wanted to marry Baekhyun. 

After weeks of sneaking around with Minseok, Junmyeon and Chanyeol they had finally put together a whole event in order for them to surprise Baekhyun.  It was his birthday and what better way to celebrate, then by gathering all his friends and asking him to marry him.  Their life together was perfect, everything about the time they spent together was what he had dreamt of.  In preparation for his proposal he had actually contacted Baekhyun’s parent and had asked for their blessing.  They had agreed.  Yixing was more than ready for this night and he hoped Baekhyun would be surprised.   

Baekhyun was ready to celebrate with Yixing.  It was his birthday and he was just excited about the sheer fact that he finally got to spend time with him.  They’d both been so busy the past couple of weeks that he hadn’t had a chance to properly spend time with Yixing.  Since the night he had confessed he had fallen even more madly in love with Yixing.  He hadn’t realized love could be his way, but then again, he had never fallen in love with a man like Yixing.  Every step of the relationship had been nothing short of spectacular.  People complained all the time about how their partners weren’t supportive or how things changed the longer they were together, but Yixing was the opposite of everything he had ever heard.  He was like a healing light in a dark dreary night.  He was never selfish and had always been a shoulder to lean on in the hardest moments.  He could literally remember every single time he had felt low and Yixing had actually cancelled events or performances to be with him.  If he wasn’t an angel on earth, he didn’t know who could be.

He had always hoped to be in a relationship with someone who truly cared selflessly about him and he could do the same.  He got beyond lucky when it came to Yixing.  His family adored the ground Yixing walked on.  His hyung, he treated Yixing better than he treated him and that was unfair in his opinion.  What had surprised him, in the best way possible, was how much his dad had liked Yixing.  Although his dad had always been the most reserved, when he met Yixing it was like he had become his honorary son.  His dad literally called Yixing to go out.  Just the two of them.  Some people could have gotten upset knowing this would happen, but to Baekhyun this just meant he really had fallen in love with the right person.

As Baekhyun was finishing up in the bathroom, he had been styling his hair, he could hear Yixing    pacing in the living room.  He hadn’t ever seen Yixing be so anxious to go out.  Walking out he found him wearing his favorite suit, a navy blue fitted jacket and slacks with a beautiful button down white pin-stripe shirt and navy-blue tie.

“Hyung, you’re so anxious tonight.”

Walking toward Yixing, Baekhyun wrapped his arms around him in a gentle hug.  Yixing immediately returned it and looked at Baekhyun, “I just want you to have fun tonight Baek, it’s your birthday.”

“I always have fun with you hyung.  What more could I ask?”

Yixing grabbed pulled away and grabbed his hand, “Ready, Baek?”

“Ready as I will ever be.  Let’s go hyung.”

The drive to Baekhyuns favorite restaurant was like normal, they chatted casually, held hands and Baekhyun would occasionally sneak in little kisses to Yixing on stop lights.  This was the perfect way to celebrate his birthday. 

When they got out of the car and walked toward the restaurant, Yixing felt nervous.  Minseok and Chanyeol had been in charge of getting everyone together and Minseok he trusted, Chanyeol was a different story.   Junmyeon was also helping him set up the proposal and he knew he could count on him and luckily Sehun and Jongin had agreed to help him as well.  As they got to the doors he took the lead and opened them, the lights were off and as soon as they walked through the doors, Baekhyun yelled.

“Why is it dark?  Did the power go out?”

“SURPRISE!!!!!”

The collective scream happened as the lights turned on and music started playing and Baekhyun jumped about a mile high. 

“Yahhh! Are you all trying to kill me?! Oh my god!!! I can’t – I can’t believe you all.”

Baekhyun turned toward Yixing and pulled him in a hug before he began greeting everyone.

“What would I do without you and your surprises hyung?”

“Be bored Baekhyunie.”

With a light kiss to his lips and gentle caress to his cheek, Yixing gave him a light push toward the crowd.  Junmyeon was waiting for him off to the side and they walked toward the stage up front to surprise Baekhyun.  Yixing hid behind the curtain.  He could hear Baekhyun greeting everyone loudly and of course he knew the biggest surprise was yet to come.

Baekhyun was just edging himself to the last bit of the crowd gathered to celebrate him birthday when he saw them.  His mom, dad and brother, but not just them.  Yixing’s parents were here and his grandparents too.  He hadn’t seen them since last year when they traveled to Changsha after his grandmother had fallen ill and he had insisted to Yixing to let him go visit too.  He began hugging them and kissing everyone and when he got to his mother she had tears in her eyes.  At this point, he didn’t understand why.

“Baekhyun, my Baekhyun.  You’re so grown-up now.  I am so happy you have become such a good man.”

“Mom, don’t.  You’re going to make me cry.  Stop.”

She gave him a hug and a kiss, “I am proud of you Byun Baekhyun.”

As he pulled away he turned to take Yixing’s hand and noticed he wasn’t there.

“Xing…. Xing Hyung.”  He was looking around and couldn’t spot him and suddenly the music stopped and the curtains opened.

There Yixing sat, a piano in front of him and slowly the sounds of the lead piano from the song that they had always claimed had brought them together.  Mozart’s Sonata for Two Pianos in D.  Yixing looked beautiful, just the way he remembered like the first day they met.  As a matter of fact, he was wearing the exact same clothes.  Baekhyun stared, slightly slack jawed and he was starting to tear up.  Yixing finished the first movement, the allegro con spirito, his favorite part of the piece and he stood.  Suddenly it was like the tunnel vision disappeared and he realized everyone had gone deadly silent and the entire stage was littered with roses.  Just dozens upon dozens of roses.  Yixing came off the stage.  Stepped in front of him and dropped onto one knee.

He was going to lose it.  Any minute now he was going to burst into tears because he had never thought this would happen.

“Baekhyun, when we first met I thought you were cute.  I am pretty sure I actually told you how cute I thought you were, but it was hard for me to get to the point where I could tell you I loved you.  These past couple of years have been the best I could have ever asked for.  In this time, I have realized that you are the brightest star in my life.  A light that knows no bounds.  You, Byun Baekhyun, are my life.  Nothing in this world or the next could change that.  I want to ask you the biggest favor I have ever asked anyone before Baekhyunie.  Spend forever with me?  Stay with me in what is left of our lives and more.  Marry me Baekhyun?”

As Baekhyun processed this, Yixing pulled out a beautiful band, a lovely silver color band from a velvet blue box that was in a unique almost curved shape and a beautiful yet subtle diamond encrusted in the middle as an accent.  Suddenly, the tears dropped and he began to shake his head.

“Yes, Yixing. Yes, I want to marry you.”

Their crowd of friends and family erupted in cheers and Baekhyun threw his arms around Yixing.  This was everything he had ever dreamed of.  This was the beginning of their life together as a married couple. 

Nothing ever felt righter than knowing they would spend the rest of their lives together.  This was the happily ever after people dreamed of.  Forever began today.  


End file.
